


Gains and Losses

by Jestana



Series: AU_Bingo [16]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki meets his new roommate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gains and Losses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for au_bingo on LJ for the prompt _Other: Mutants_. Beta by unicorn_catcher and umbralillium.

**Gains and Losses**

  
Tsukishiro Yukito walked along beside Mr. Terada, his hands clenched tight around his two suitcases. He'd rather not be here at all, but Seijo was the best boarding school for metahumans--commonly known as mutants--and his grandparents wanted the best for him. "Mr. Tsukishiro?"

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Terada." His steps had slowed while he'd been thinking and he hurried to catch up with the teacher.

Once he had, Mr. Terada raised his hand to knock on the door in front of them. "Mr. Kinomoto?"

"Yes, I'm coming!" The voice that filtered through the door sounded deep and gruff.

When the door opened, Yukito saw a tall, broad-shouldered boy with black hair and dark eyes. He bowed politely when he saw the teacher. "Kinomoto Touya, this is Tsukishiro Yukito. He's your new roommate." The two boys exchanged bows. "He's in your charge."

"Yes, Mr. Terada." Kinomoto bowed to the teacher.

Before he left, the teacher lightly rested his hand on Yukito's shoulder. "Remember, Mr. Tsukishiro: you can always come to me or Miss Mizuki if you need to talk."

"Thank you, Mr. Terada." Yukito nodded, glad that the two teachers understood. With that, Mr. Terada went on his way.

When he turned back to the room, Kinomoto had stepped aside and gestured for Yukito to step inside. "It's not much, but it's comfortable enough."

"Thank you, Kinomoto." Yukito quickly stepped inside, noticing that there were two beds, two desks, and a closet that stretched across one wall. One bed was neatly made, the desk beside empty save for the computer link. "I apologize if I'm disturbing you."

The taller boy shook his head, closing the door behind Yukito. "You're not and call me Touya. We're roommates now."

"Then call me Yukito," the shorter boy answered shyly, placing his suitcases on the bed so he could unpack. He'd worried that his roommate wouldn't welcome him, but it seemed such worries hadn't been necessary. "What are your powers?"

Touya sat down in the chair at the desk with books and papers stacked beside the open computer link. "I can see spirits and sometimes sense when something's about to happen."

"Did you sense I was going to be your roommate, then?" Yukito asked curiously, hanging the last of his clothes up in the empty side of the closet.

The other boy shrugged his broad shoulders. "My precognition is limited, but I was aware that there was going to be a big change in my life."

Yukito nodded, putting his books and other cherished possessions away in the desk. "Do you have any idea what the big change is going to be?"

"Not yet." Touya had watched Yukito unpack and gazed inquiringly at the shorter boy as he sat down in the other computer chair. "What powers do _you_ have?"

He ducked his head, closing his eyes as he remembered how his powers had manifested. "When I'm in danger, or upset, I change form."

"What happened to bring that out?" Touya sounded truly concerned.

Yukito swallowed, his hands clenching on his knees. "My parents and I were driving home from dinner when another car crashed into ours. All I remember is the lights coming at our car, and then I blacked out. When I came to, I was standing on the side of the road, staring at what remained of our car. If I'd still been in it, I would have been just as dead as my parents."

"I'm very sorry for your loss," Touya murmured as his arms encircled Yukito's slender form.

That simple embrace brought out the tears Yukito hadn't been able to shed. Held by a boy he barely knew, the slender, pale-haired boy finally cried for his lost parents. By the time his crying had slowed to a few sniffles, there was a damp spot on Touya's shirt and he had a handkerchief ready. Yukito accepted it with a sheepish smile, wiping away his tears and blowing his nose. "I'm sorry about your shirt."

"It's nothing," Touya replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "My sister, Sakura, cried on my shoulder plenty of times after Mother died a few years ago."

Yukito stared up at Touya in surprise, making a sound of annoyance when he realized his glasses were smudged from his crying. Removing them to clean the lenses, he said, "I'm sorry you lost your mother. It must have been difficult."

"Not as difficult as you losing your parents," Touya responded gently. "Sakura and I still have Father, at least."

He nodded, putting his glasses back on. "That's true." He tilted his head, watching Touya thoughtfully for several moments, noticing the curiosity in his dark brown eyes. "You want to know what my other form looks like, don't you?"

"Well, yes, I _am_ curious," Touya admitted, looking sheepish, as if he felt he had no right to ask.

Yukito rested his hand on Touya's forearm, squeezing gently. "It's all right. I just have no idea what it looks like myself, since it's not just another form, but another _person_ completely."

"You mean your body gets taken over?" Touya raised his eyebrows at Yukito.

The shorter boy nodded. "Yes. That's why I blacked out during the accident. The people who saw it said that an 'angel' burst out of the back window and flew over to stand on the side of the road. He was probably about my height with very long hair the color of moonlight on snow." When Touya gave him a disbelieving look, Yukito held up one finger. "Not my words. That's how one of the witnesses described him. After he landed, he looked around. His eyes were violet with slit pupils. After he'd looked around, his wings cocooned him and, when they disappeared, he was gone and I was standing there."

"He sounds like a guardian of some sort," Touya commented musingly. "Protecting you when your life is in danger."

Tears pricked at his eyes again as he murmured, "I wish he could have protected my parents, too. I miss them."

"You're too young to be on your own yet," Touya observed, looking Yukito over thoughtfully. "Who has legal guardianship of you?"

"Mother's parents," Yukito answered, surprised by the bitterness in his voice.

Surprise flashed in the dark eyes, quickly disappearing. "You don't like them?"

"They sent me straight here," he told the taller boy, getting to his feet to begin to pace the room. "I think they resent the fact that I survived when neither of my parents did."

Touya sat and watched Yukito pace. "What about your father's parents?"

"Dead themselves," he tossed out, becoming more agitated as he thought further on his situation. "I have no one but my grandparents and they don't want me!"

The other boy rose to his feet, resting his hands on Yukito's shoulders. "Calm down, Yuki. You said your other form appears when you get upset. I doubt you want that to happen."

"It's too late," Yukito gasped, far too familiar with the signs of an impending switch after the tumultuous few months he'd just had.

Just as his vision went black, Yukito heard Touya yell, "Yuki!"

* * *

  
Touya gazed at the being before him with wonder and amazement. Softly, he whispered, "I've seen you in my dreams."

"I am Yue, Yukito's guardian," the angel replied, his voice quiet and deep. "If I could have saved his parents, I would have. Unfortunately, I barely had time to save _him_. Please tell him for me."

The dark-haired boy nodded. "I will. Can you not tell him yourself?"

"At present, no." Yue shook his head. "In time, I will be able to communicate him while I am inside him and vice versa. For now, I am a silent witness to what goes on around him. Please help him through his grief for his parents."

Another nod from the dark-haired boy. "You didn't even need to ask."

"Thank you, Touya." Yue bowed and Touya returned it. "I have a feeling we will see each other often in the future."

Touya smiled faintly. "I have a feeling you're right." The beautiful wings engulfed Yue's form and Yukito stood before Touya once more, looking shy and uncertain. "You have nothing to fear from me, Yuki."

"Thank you, Touya." The uncertainty disappeared from Yukito's expression. "How long was he here?"

Touya stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Yukito, hugging him gently once more. "Long enough to ask me to be your friend."

"He spoke to you?" Yukito pulled back enough to gaze up at the taller boy in surprise.

"Yes." Touya nodded. "His name is Yue and he said he'd have saved your parents as well as you if it'd been at all possible."

His smile wobbling, Yukito began to cry again and Touya held him gently, allowing him the catharsis of much-needed tears. _I've seen you and Yue in my dreams, Yuki. I don't know what they mean yet, but we'll find out together..._

 **End**


End file.
